Fayetteville State University proposes a strategy for Building Infrastructure Capacity in Social and Behavioral Research. The overall goal of FSU-RIMI project is to upgrade the capacity of the university for research productivity, which permits FSU to establish a research center of excellence in social and behavioral aspects of health disparities. Specifically, our goal is to focus on research, which helps understanding the social and behavioral factors that can be influenced for reducing racial/ethnicity and class differences in health outcomes and behaviors particularly with diseases that disproportionately affect African-Americans. The specific aims of the project are: SPECIFIC AIM 1) To increase the space and facilities for social and behavioral research in health at FSU SPECIFIC AIM 2) To increase the presence and research leadership of faculty with social and behavioral research training and experiences at FSU SPECIFIC AIM 3) To increase the community of researchers and their research productivity, with focus on social and behavioral aspects of health disparities at FSU. [unreadable] [unreadable] The program implementation plan includes four Core areas: Administrative and Evaluation Core Research Facility and Instrumentation Core Faculty and Research Staff Core Community of Researchers Core [unreadable] [unreadable]